


The Thief

by floraauditores



Series: Assassin x Reader [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floraauditores/pseuds/floraauditores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A daring thief runs into a master assassin on the streets of Rome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thief

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick warm up. I’m a bit out of practice when it comes to writing and hopefully I can get into my groove quickly. Please let me know if you enjoyed! 
> 
> If you have an Assassin x Reader request please feel free to drop me an ask on my tumblr: http://floraauditores.tumblr.com/

Your heavy boots hit the stone pathway harshly as you willed your legs to move faster from the guards chasing you down the streets of Rome. You panted hard as you clutched a small seemingly unimportant sack in your hands. You hadn’t meant to get caught when retrieving it. However, one careless step and all of a sudden you are being run after by this unrelenting bunch. You sharply turned a corner, nearly crashing into several innocent people, but you didn’t stop. If you stopped you were as good as dead.

“Thief! Get back here!” One of the guards shouted as they sped up their pace. They pushed and shoved their way through the people you zigzagged through. They were not playing around and they were starting to catch up. You panicked and wondered how in all of your years of being a thief you’d get caught stealing this.

You gritted your teeth and ran around another corner. And another. And one more before you found an awfully convenient cart of hay. Perfect for hiding, you supposed. You dove right in and tried to steady your breathing as quickly as you could. Were you losing your touch? It seemed impossible to get caught with your flawless record of pickpocketing and heisting with the thieves guild.

You held on tighter to the sack and counted to a hundred before deciding to stick your head out of the hay.

Unfortunately, you were met with a guard’s blade directly in your face.

“Damn.” You muttered. You tried to sink back into the hay, but it was useless. You were trapped at this point. What a way to go.

“Hey!” The guard shouted. “I’ve got her!” He motioned for his buddies to join him.

You rolled your eyes. No, this is not how you were going. These guards seem way too ignorant for their level of cockiness. You could get away somehow. You had to. But, it was hard to think of the perfect distraction under pressure. It was time for some improvisation. Your grip tightened on the sack.

“There’s no escape now, thief. Hand it over, and we will make your death a quick one.” The guard inched the blade closer to your face with his threat.

You didn’t move. _Think of something!_ You screamed, internally. The guard grew impatient instantly and grabbed you by your hair and threw you to the ground. So much for improvising, you thought. You tried to steady yourself but stumbled to your hands and knees.

Anger began to bubble inside of you. You shoved the sack down the front of your blouse and got up to face the menacing stances of Rome’s finest.

“You call _me_ the thief? When you are the ones who stole _my_ property in the first place?” You scoffed.

“We redeemed what is rightfully ours, girl. Your family owes, so we take.”

You lost control of any all and stillness and sanity within you. You took a courageous step forward and slapped the mouthy guard across the face with all the strength you could muster up.

“You bitch!” He yelled, holding up his sword, about to strike.

You lost your footing and fell backwards. You closed your eyes and held up your arms in a pathetic sort of way of defending yourself. But the sword never touched your body. You opened your eyes and watched as a man in a white hood single handedly took down every last guard in sight with unbelievable precision and expertise.

This was your chance! This was the distraction you needed. Before you could think about anything else you sneakily slipped away down a nearby alleyway. You looked back and silently thanked your savior before running home, avoiding any more confrontations the entire way.

You reached the safety of your modest apartment. You closed the door quickly behind you and leaned against it, taking your first calm breath in a while. You closed your eyes and a sly smile appeared on your face. You reached up to your chest to grab the sack, but your hands found nothing. You froze.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” You said harshly to the empty room in front of you. It must have fallen out on the way home. You kicked a nearby end table and left your home to return to the streets.

You huffed as you searched the ground, retracing every step you took. But with every passing moment you were feeling less and less hopeful.

How could you have been so careless? It was the only thing of hers you had.

Holding back tears, you tried to convince yourself to toughen up and accept your fate.

But those thoughts flew very far away as you spotted that white hooded man from what seemed like moments ago. You stared at him blankly. A part of you was somewhat glad he was unscathed. Would this be the opportune moment where you offer some gratitude? He truly deserved it.

You slowly followed the mysterious stranger, still unsure of what your next move was.

 _Just do it!_ Your mind demanded.

You hastily caught up with him and lightly tapped his shoulder. “Excuse me, signore?”

He came to an abrupt halt and spun around, gazing down at you with much confusion written all over his face.

Wow, it was such a handsome face. You weren’t really expecting that.

“I’m sorry, signore…” You were speechless. What was up with you today? “I just wanted to tha-“ you stopped mid sentence as your eyes drifted downward to the small brown sack clutched into the hands of the hooded man. “Wait, that’s mine!” You snapped. You tried to grab the sack from the man but his reflexes were much quicker than yours. He held it just out of reach. “Give it to me.” You demanded.

He smiled warmly. “Now, mia bella, is that how you thank people for saving your life and returning your property?” His tone was extremely nonchalant and enchanting, but you were having none of that at the moment.

You rolled your eyes. “ _My hero._ ” You said sarcastically. “Now may I please hav-“

“Don’t I get a reward for being such a _hero_?” He smirked.

Your brows furrowed. “I, uh, don’t really have much to give…”

He closed the space between the both of you and lifted your chin with two calloused fingers. “How about a kiss?”

Your cheeks burned and you took a small step back. “I…Well, I hardly think that’s…appropriate.” You stumbled over your words, trying to form a coherent sentence. You weren’t used to being flirted with under such circumstances.

“It’s cute how easily flustered you can get, mia bella.” He chuckled softly and lightly tossed the sack into your hands. Your eyes widened as you stared down at it.

“Must be important.” He observed.

“It is.” You answered. You finally opened it and pulled out a simple necklace with an intricate heart pendant. “It’s the only thing I have left of my mother. She passed when I was just a little girl.”

“My condolences.” He said, sincerely. He watched you as you brought the necklace over your head. It would probably be safer if you wore it home this time.

You looked up at him and smiled. “Thank you.” You finally said.

“You’re very welcome, mia bella.”

“It’s actually Y/N.”

“A suiting name for a beautiful woman.” He observed, looking you up and down.

You could feel your cheeks flush red once more.

He gave a slight nod before turning to leave.

“Wait,” you said, and not entirely sure why you said it. “You never told me your name.”

“You can just call me _your hero_ until we meet again.” He called over his shoulder. You wondered how on earth you two would meet again. “I’ll find you, Y/N.” He added.

You sincerely hoped he would.


End file.
